Maddie Franklin
Maddie Franklin is a graduate in the class of 2016 at Lake Munro High School. Character History Starts Lake Munro in season 17 as a Freshman. She is a country girl with a strong southern accent. She is seen going to the school counsler, which suggests that she has some issues. In season 19 she helps the new kid, Rico, find his first class, with a little encouragment from her best friend, Jasmine. She then asks him out for coffee, which heaccepts. During the date, Rico runs out at 4:21 claiming that he cant be late for his 4:30 curfue. The next day, Rico is not in school and Mrs. Tirpack tells her that he is in the hospital because he fell down a flight of stairs. She visits him in the hospital and brings him his school work. The next day she goes back to visit him to find out he checked out already, even though Mrs. Tirpack said he would be there for a week. Later, he tells her that his father abuses him, but to not tell anyone. She tells Jasmine who convinces her to tell someone. She ends up telling Mrs. Tirpack, who calls CYS. Rico is then put in a foster home, and he tells Maddie he isn't mad at her and is happy she told. She also helps Jasmine when Jasmine's feelings for Dave return. When Rico and her go out on another date, Rico freaks out after he thinks he sees his father. After calming him down, they decide to go home She later finds out that Jasmine has been self-harming and convinces her to get help. She is later seen making out with Rico before class to which Vince said "get a room." She also talks to Jasmine about Dave after Dave thought that Jasmine had broke up with him. Later, Rico becomes overprotective of her. She considers breaking up with him, but Dave convinces her not to, because he needs something that is stable. She later tells him that he can come over for dinner to meet her parents, and he shows up early when Dave is there. He gets jealous, and Maddie tells him not to be. She then sends Rico home until later that night. When he comes back, he is drunk, and Maddie takes him home because she doesn't want her parents to see him like this. She tells her parents that he was sick, and the next day she breaks up with him. They then get back together after Rico apologizes, and says it will never happen again. At the dinner, Maddie's mom pounds Rico with questions about his abuse, and Rico freaks out. She then calms him down, and is angry at her mother for doing that. After Jasmine is pulled from Lake Munro, Dave begins to show an intrest in Maddie, but she rejects his feelings because she is dating Rico and is best friends with Jasmine. In season 20, when new girl, Sarah, comes she begins to try and steal Rico from her. He promises to Maddie that he won't leave her. When Sarah and Rico are alone in a classroom, Sarah tries to get him again, but he tells her to leave him alone. Maddie sees this and when Sarah leaves Maddie comes in and kisses him. With finals approaching Maddie worries about failing them and begins to study excessively, which causes her to lose sleep. When Jasmine returns to Lake Munro, Maddie finds out Jasmine's mother is overly controlling, and helps her get away. After that, Jasmine goes to live with Maddie. Later, Maddie thinks Rico is cheating on her when he lies where he has been, and is seen sneaking around by Jasmine. She confronts him but he acts like nothing happened. She later finds out he was actually taking dance lessons for the school dance. When finals come around she has a panic attack during the test, but recovers and ends up passing all of her finals. In season 21, Maddie's mom wants her to break up with Rico because of his abusive childhood. Maddie refuses which causes a fight between them. She tells her mother that Rico is kind and gentle and would never hurt her and she evantually agrees to let them continue dating. She is later seen convincing Jasmine to ask Luke on a date. Later, she and Rico begin to have relationship issues. She asks Jasmine and Dave how they are post-break up, and they say they are better as friends. When Maddie breaks up with Rico, he goes crazy and almost attacks her. Dave is there to protect her, and she begins to develop feelings for him. She asks Jasmine if its ok with her, and Jasmine replies that it's not up to her anymore. Later, she wants a new boyfriend so after seeing a couple of boys at the mall, she talks them and gets their numbers. On her way home, she notices a green car is following them, and she gets freaked out. She later finds the guy lurking around her house and school and call the police. The stalker is then arrested. Later, she goes into therapy to deal with the stalker. She reveals that she is still scared that he is peering in her window or standing around the bend just waiting for her. She tries to regain her sense of safety after the stalking with help from her friends. Later, her dad tries to get back in her life but she tries to cut him out of her life after he left their family when Maddie was a baby. In season 22, her feelings for Dave resurface after he and Jess break up. After checking with Jasmine, she decides to confess her feelings for him. He tells her that he feels the same and the two kiss. The next day, after Jess tells Dave that he is crazy, he decides to break up with Maddie. She tells him that it's not his fault and that he isn't crazy. They then decide not to break-up. Later, when her and Jasmine go to the mall, Jasmine gets stopped by a racist sales clerk who thinks she stole something. Evantually Jasmine gets out, and they leave. Later, she gets into a fight with Jasmine for the one female spot in a fancy new boarding school. They later realize that their friendship is more important and they make up. Later, they both try out for the cheerleading team which will be for their junior year. Jasmine doesn't want to at first, but she evantually tries it and they both make the team. Later, she goes on a weekend trip with Dave and his mom. In season 23, Maddie begins to feel insecure about her relationship with Dave. They later decide to break up after they both feel they are better as friends. Later, as an attempt to get over Dave she asks Hunter out, which makes Aaron jealous. Hunter tells her he likes her too and they begin a relationship. She and Jasmine also plan the winter dance. Later, Maddie obsession over Hunter angers Jasmine, but they talk it out and remain friends. In season 24, she and Hunter have sex for the first time. She is later seen helping Jasmine out in her racial discrimination protest. Later, after her period is late, she fears she is pregnant. She buys a pregnancy test at the drug store. Before she has a chance to use it, she gets her period and she realizes she is not pregnant, much to her relief. Later, she and Jasmine plan their junior prom. Maya attempts to invade their committee, but the three compromise and have a prom they all like. In season 25, she and Jasmine are excited as they start their senior year. Later, she begins to question her entire future after a speaker comes to talk to the seniors about their life after high school. In season 26, she confronts Dave about his constant dating. He just ignores her and walks away. Later she takes a roadtrip with Dave, Cam, Olivia, and Jasmine. On the trip, she begins to develop feelings for Dave again. Later, as graduation neared she begin to feel skeptical about her life. Later, she wants to break-up with Hunter. She does, and he becomes hurt. She also struggles to find a prom date after her break-up. She and Dave decide to go together as friends. There, she reveals her feelings for him and he returns those feelings. Later, she, Cam, Dave, Jasmine, and Olivia talk about their futures as people and as friends. After graduation, she and Dave decide to begin dating again and confess their love to each other. She returns in season 32 to say goodbye to Lake Munro with her boyfriend. In season 33, she returns with Dave to tell Haley that the two of them are now engaged. Trivia *She has appeared in 160 episodes. *She and Dave are the third couple to get engaged on the show after Sammi & Zach and Olivia & Connor.